


Surviving a date with Kuroko

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Date, M/M, the gom is protective of their phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine just wanted to go on a date with Kuroko, not get threatened by the rest of the generation of miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving a date with Kuroko

Aomine hadn’t seen it coming, and in hindsight he really should have. After all, if it had been anyone else but himself that had asked Tetsu out he would have been right there with the rest of the generation of miracles, interrogating the little shit that thought they were good enough for Kuroko. However, since he was the one to ask Kuroko out, and since they weren’t even team mates anymore, he was taken completely by surprise when a pair of scissors zoomed past the place his head had been a moment ago and impaled themselves in the wall of his school.

“Holy shit!” He said looking at them with wide eyes before turning his head to look at Akashi.

“Oh, Daiki. I apologize, I didn’t see you there. How convenient since I was just looking for you though.” Akashi could say what he wanted, he was never convincing Aomine that he hadn’t just tried to kill him.

“Uh, shouldn’t you be in Kyoto?” Aomine asked, casting one last nervous glance at the scissors before giving Akashi his full attention.

“I decided that it would be nice to come to Tokyo for the weekend.” The smile Akashi gave him sent a shiver down Aomine’s spine. “And it was brought to my attention that you are taking Tetsuya on a date tonight. What _exactly_ are your plans for him?”

“I was going to take him to a movie and then we were going to get something to eat.” They were eating after the movie because Tetsu liked to talk about movies he watched, but talking in the theater was strictly prohibited with him. Aomine remembered that from when they were in middle school.

“And after that?” Akashi asked.

“I was going to go home.”

Aomine took a step back, looking down at Akashi’s pockets to make sure that there weren’t any more sharp objects he was planning on throwing at him, when Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “Go home? With Tetsuya?”

“What? No! I’m not going to fuck him on the first date!” Not that that had ever stopped Aomine with some of the girls he’d slept with.

Akashi’s glare intensified. “And on what date are you planning on doing that then?”

“I don’t know, maybe the thir- never. Never. Not until marriage.” He changed direction mid answer when he saw Akashi’s fingers twitch like he was going to try to strangle Aomine. “This will be a perfectly G rated date. Like, Disney Chanel levels of innocent.” He’d been hoping to at least get to second base tonight, but he doubted he was going to be able to do that if Akashi was here the whole weekend.

“For your sake, I certainly hope so.” Akashi said, before walking away, leaving his scissors in the wall of the school.

Aomine thought he was safe after that, but then as he was walking home someone fell into step beside him. He sighed when he caught a flash of green out of the corner of his eye before turning to face Midorima.

“Let me guess, you’re here about Tetsu?”

“I just wanted to inform you that if I hear that you were anything less than a gentleman to him I will personally be giving Akashi a key to your house.” Midorima told him. It was hard to take him seriously when he was holding a bicycle tire with no bike.

Aomine’s eyebrows raised. “Why do _you_ have a key to my house to give to him in the first place?”

“A key not to my own house was my lucky item one of the days in middle school, and you lived rather close to me at the time.”

Aomine didn’t really think that was a good enough explanation, especially considering both of them had moved after middle school, apparently Midorima did though, because he took the next turn to walk away. And was that a cart attached to a bike that he was walking towards? What the hell? He had to narrow his eyes to make out the guy on the bike. He couldn’t remember his name, but he was sure he was one of Midorima’s team mates.

When he got home he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He thought it would have been Tetsu or Satsuki, but it was Murasakibara.

_If you hurt Kuro-chin, I’ll crush you._

At least he hadn’t felt the need to come over to say that. Aomine just sent back one word.

_Noted._

He wasn’t even surprised when he heard a knock on his door and opened it to see Kise standing there. “Aominecchi! Great, you’re home. I wanted to talk to you about your date with Kurokocchi.” He was smiling, but Aomine got the feeling it wasn’t going to be a friendly conversation.

“Look, Kise, I was about to take a shower so that I would be on time to pick Tetsu up, so can you skip right to the threats so that I can go?” Aomine asked.

“I just . . . be nice to him, okay?” Kise asked, the sincerity surprising Aomine. “You hurt him pretty bad in middle school, and I get that you had a lot of bad stuff going on then, but I just want both of you to be happy.”

Aomine gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on losing him again. Besides, I already promised Akashi it would be a G rated date, so you don’t have to worry about me doing anything to him tonight.”

“You talked to Akashicchi?”

“After he tried to kill me, yeah. You’re the last one, unless Kagami is planning to find my address.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.” Kise said with a considering look on his face.

“Yeah, me either. But I really do need to go so that I can get a shower. See you later.”

“Bye, Aominecchi!” Kise waved before Aomine closed the door.

Over all the date went well. If one didn’t think about the part where a pair of scissors nearly took his hand off when he tried to put his arm around Kuroko during the movie. And Kuroko was so focused on what was happening on the screen that he didn’t even seem to notice. At one point, something that looked suspiciously like a bike tire rolled in front of them. Kuroko barely glanced at it. Apparently he was just used to weird shit at this point.

“Hey, Tetsu, did you by chance tell anyone about our date tonight?” Aomine asked when they had reached the train station. Kuroko had insisted on walking Aomine to it.

“I mentioned it to Kise when he asked to hang out tonight. Why?” Kuroko replied.

Well, that explained how they all knew at least.

“No reason.”

Aomine was sure he was going to die when his train got there and Kuroko leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. But then, “Akashi-kun, if you throw those scissors at him again I’ll be sure to deliver them back to you the same way.”

Aomine gaped at him. “You knew they were here?”

“Of course I did. Now go, before you miss your train.”


End file.
